


(Podfic of) The Room Goes Quiet Around Us by Calrissian18

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The chorus to Werewolf Bar Mitzvah plays from Stiles’ pocket and Scott misses him so much it makes him stagger. Stiles pulls out his phone – the one Scott doesn’t have the number to – and glances at the screen. “Listen, man, I gotta go, okay?” The words are said like he's sorry about it but the expression on his face says he’s relieved.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) The Room Goes Quiet Around Us by Calrissian18

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Room Goes Quiet Around Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862005) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



**Title:** The Room Goes Quiet Around Us  
 **Author:** [**calrissian18**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/)  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Scott/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Teen and Up  
 **Author Summary:** _The chorus to Werewolf Bar Mitzvah plays from Stiles’ pocket and Scott misses him so much it makes him stagger. Stiles pulls out his phone – the one Scott doesn’t have the number to – and glances at the screen. “Listen, man, I gotta go, okay?” The words are said like he's sorry about it but the expression on his face says he’s relieved._

Cover by [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laisserais**](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** 41:14

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Room%20Goes%20Quiet%20Around%20Us%20by%20Calrissian18reup.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 37.9 MB

Or stream here:


End file.
